seribu satu kasus untuk katsuki dan ochako
by esspadass
Summary: mereka tinggal bersama, hanya lima senti jarak yang tersisa namun tidak ada diantara keduanya yang berani untuk sekadar menyentuh sebentar sisa jarak tersebut. kisah kasih dalam kasus katsuki dan ochako. kumpulan drabble untuk #KacchakoDrabbleEvent college au!


seribu satu kasus untuk katsuki dan ochako

 **disclaimer:** boku no hero academia © kouhei horikoshi

 _ **a/n**_ _jangan percaya judul. Ini cuman kumpulan drabble yang mungkin akan bersambung seiring berjalannya waktu atau juga engga (labil). Mari buka chap awal ini untuk_ # _KacchakoDrabbleEvent_ dulu /jogedt/

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Horikoshi-sensei._

* * *

"Bakugou-kun, kau mengganti kompornya?" Ochako baru pulang dari kelas sore dan menemukan kompor listrik sudah terpasang dengan cantik. Ia juga mendapati beberapa peralatan masak baru, berderet di atas meja.

"Kau tidak menyahut? Apa kau tidur sambil bermain _play station_?" Ochako memegang kompor barunya dengan tatapan takjub dan bahagia. Ia tidak mendengar abalasan apapun dari Katsuki yang tengah duduk di depan layar televisi dengan khusuk.

 _Dua hari yang lalu…._

 _KLONTANG._

"Akh!"

Katsuki berlari dari halaman belakang secepat kilat meninggalkan motor tanpa ban yang belum sempat dipasang ketika bau gosong tercium dan asap keluar dari sela ventilasi, mendapati Ochako yang sedang memegang kedua telinga sedangkan api berkobar nyalang dari kompor. Suara teko nyaring melengking memekakan telinga memperparah keadaan.

Buru-buru Katsuki mematikan kompor gas dan menatap dapur yang berantakan oleh air yang mungkin Ochako siram agar api padam. Ia lihat panci yang isinya tumpah ruah di atas lantai putih.

"Kau pikir kau itu pemadam kebakaran?! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat?!"

"M-maaf! A-aku tadi sedang menyapu di kamar dan…itu...dan…tiba-tiba ada api, dan kulihat karee-nya gosong dan…anu…ugh," Ochako terbata, ia syok dan tangannya terasa panas, tidak lupa air mata menggenang siap meluncur keluar. Katsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kasar, menghampiri Ochako yang badannya gemetaran, lalu menariknya untuk duduk.

Isakannya mulai terdengar, menganggu telinga Katsuki. Jemari Ochako berada dalam air dingin di baskom, dibawah tangan besar Katsuki.

"Maaf,"

Katsuki memerhatikan dengan tajam wajah pias Ochako, memegang dagunya dan menggerakannya ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke atas. Kerah baju gadis itu ia singkap, begitu pun dengan lengannya, memastikan segalanya berada pada tempatnya dengan sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Baguslah tidak ada lagi yang terluka karena nenek sialan itu akan membunuhku jika ada yang kurang darimu barang secuil pun," Yang ia maksud adalah Mitsuki, sang ibu cantik yang senang menusuk pinggang Katsuki untuk menggoda dan memberi pelajaran. Ochako terisak lagi dan menyeka air matanya.

"Melangkah satu kali lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya," Ochako berhenti menyusul Katsuki yang kini membersihkan genangan air di dapur menggunakan lap.

"Maafkan aku, Bakugou-kun," ulangnya dengan nada teramat menyesal.

"Mau minta maaf berapa kali, hah? Kupingku bisa bernanah karena mendengarnya,"

Ochako menggigit bibir dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak akan mengulang permintaan maafnya meski ia gatal setengah mati untuk kembali berucap karena demi tuhan, ia sudah menghancurkan dapur mereka yang bahkan baru sebulan ditempati tersebut.

"Dari pada berdiri di sana dengan ingus luber yang menjijikan, lebih baik kau pergi dan makan es yang nenek sihir itu berikan lalu pikirkan kesalahanmu,"

Ochako manut, dengan isak yang belum mereda, berjalan menghampiri lemari es, mengambil satu kotak besar es krim rasa coklat, memakannya sembari menatap Katsuki yang berjongkok membersihkan dapur mereka. Ingusnya belum mengering, dadanya perlahan kembali bergerak teratur.

"Lain kali panggil aku langsung kalau kau tidak becus mengurusnya. Aku tidak mau rumah ini hancur sebelum wisuda,"

"Un!"

* * *

Jantung Katsuki seperti akan meloncat dari dalam dadanya, keluar menembus tulang dan daging saat ia melihat api berkobar liar dan Ochako di sana, berdiri beberapa meter dari sumber api, terlihat ringkih dari belakang dan tidak terlindungi. Kakinya telanjang dan panci panas yang uap panasnya mengepul dari dalam hanya berjalak beberapa senti.

Inginnya menyeret gadis itu keluar dari rumah namun akal sehatnya masih berfungsi baik agar tidak hanya Ochako saja yang selamat, namun hunian mereka yang baru berumur satu bulan juga adalah hal penting. Ia memang membenci isak tangis yang keluar dari pita suara manusia apapun di dunia. Terlihat lemah dan menjengkelkan. Terlebih jika Ochako yang melakukannya. Tentu saja tidak ada hal yang akan berubah dengan isak tangis tersebut. Hatinya akan geram dengan perasaan bersalah. Benar-benar mengusik tiap detik hidupnya yang berjalan

"Bakugou-kun, kau mengganti kompornya?"

"Kau tidak menyahut? Apa kau tidur sambil bermain _play station_?"

Katsuki meyakini alasannya menghabiskan setengah bekal uang bulanan dari ayahnya untuk membeli kompor listrik itu adalah agar rumahnya—rumah sewaan mereka—tidak hancur sebelum ia lulus menjadi sarjana.

—atau mungkin agar gadis yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas dengan senang di dapur itu tetap aman dalam jangkauan pengawasannya—

* * *

"Kau tahu jadwalku padat, helm!"

"Iya iya, maaaaaaf!"

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk berlari demi satu lembar naskah drama sialan ini!"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu karee bibi Mid Night, ok?!"

Katsuki mendecak, memberikan lembaran pada Ochako yang menatapnya khawatir karena keringat di pelipisnya.

"Pakai otakmu dengan baik! Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi. Kau paham?!" Katsuki berbalik lalu berlari, mengejar kelas yang dalam dua menit lagi akan dimulai. Tas selendangnya bergerak liar seiring gerakannya. Ochako berteriak keras mengucapkan terima kasih dengan keras.

"Itu yang ke tiga puluh tujuh kalinya, Uraraka," Jiiro menatap bosan bercampur takjub menyaksikan adegan film singkat yang terjadi. Ochako tertawa kaku dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian yakin tidak berpacaran?"

Ochako menggeleng. "Kita hanya teman kok," balasnya menatap lembar naskah dengan senyum kecil. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sedih.

Hmmm…

Sedikit?

* * *

"Hey, Bakugou, bisa kau kenalkan aku dengan temanmu?" Katsuki berhenti mengunyah, mengikuti arah pandang yang diisyaratkan oleh Kaminari dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Ochako sedang tertawa, mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di seberang meja.

"Aku tidak punya waktu,"

"Jangan begitu dong. Aku 'kan temanmu,"

"Huh? Bukannya gadis itu pacarnya Bakugou?" Sero menaikkan sebelah alis dan Kaminari menggeleng.

"No no. Awalnya aku juga mengira begitu. Tapi ternyata mereka cuma teman kecil."

"Hmm...masuk akal. Mana mau gadis semanis itu berpacaran dengan cowo berandalan seperti Bakugou, aduh!"

Belakang kepala Sero dipukul oleh buku lima inch.

"Memang tidak seseksi Yaoyorozu tapi dia punya wajah manis dan tubuhnya mungil. Dia di pelukan pasti akan terasa pas dan menggemaskan,"

"Kau benar, Kaminari,"

"Lihat pipinya,"

"Woah, seperti agar-agar saja,"

BRAK

Semua orang di kantin menoleh, Katsuki tidak pernah peduli pada anggapan orang lain. Persetan.

"Kalau kalian masih sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, pergi jadi host dan jangan pernah kuliah!Minggir!"

Katsuki menendang kursi yang ia duduki asal, entah karena benci pada manusia yang tidak punya pendirian atau benci Ochako dibicarakan laki-laki lain. Yang jelas ia masa bodoh kalau Kaminari dan Sero mendapat malu dari pandangan orang-orang di kantin.

* * *

June, 5 2018


End file.
